Back In Time
by Han RanRan
Summary: "Hyuk,jika nanti aku tidak ada di sampingmu lagi. Ingatlah akan satu hal. Aku, Lee Donghae selalu mencintaimu. Percayalah takdir akan menyatukan kita nantinya Hyuk" / FAIL SUMMARY / HAEHYUK / DONT FORGET to REVIEW NEH


**BACK IN TIME**

**Han RanRan,2012**

Semilir angin musim gugur Paris membuyarkan lamunanku. Kupandangi tempat ini sekali lagi. Tepi Sungai Seine,tempat favoritku dengan namja itu. Lee Donghae. Waktu lima tahun tidak bisa membuatku melupakan memori dalam otakku. Aku masih disini. Ya,masih disini menunggu dan mencintainya ...

_**Can I travel back time and hug you just like before?**_

_**Just for once , even if it's last **_

_**I'll be better**_

* * *

"Hyuk? Kau yakin akan ke Paris seorang diri? Apa perlu aku menemanimu?" tawar Leeteuk pada dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Aniya Hyung,kau tidak perlu menemaniku. Lagipula aku hanya sementara disana. Aku akan segera kembali Hyung," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Arraso,kau sudah mengecek semua barang bawaanmu Hyung?"

"Ne Hyung,kalo begitu aku berangkat sekarang,"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hyuk," balas Leeteuk sembari memeluk dongsaengnya.

"Ne Hyung,"

* * *

EUNHYUK POV

Akhirnya aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku ke kota ini. Paris. Tempat favoritku dengan namja itu. Lee Donghae. Kupandangi keadaan kota ini sekali lagi. Kota ini masih sama sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya lima tahun yang lalu. Sama seperti perasaanku pada namja itu. Aku masih mencintainya. Hingga saat ini,perasaan ini tak akan pernah berubah.

_**As the light dims by the clouds**_

_**The memories that are as cold as the raindrops**_

_**that are**_

_**Pounding down the window**_

_**Are grabbing onto my heart**_

Hari ini. Tepat lima tahun namja itu pergi. Tanpa ada aku disampingnya. Sudah lima tahun rupanya Donghae meninggalkanku. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan namja itu benar-benar pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi padaku.

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalanan kota Paris hingga langkahku terhenti di tempat yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Tempat ini masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Dan kini aku sendiri. Menatap nisan marmer putih dihadapanku. Ku edarkan pandanganku di sekeliling "rumahnya". Banyak bunga lili disini. Lili putih. Bunga kesukaanku dan bunga terakhir yang ia berikan padanya padaku.

'Hei Hae,sudah lima tahun rupanya kau pergi meninggalkanku. Apa kabarmu disana Hae? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau sudah bisa tersenyum tenang disana Hae? Apakah kau bisa bertemu dengan appa dan eommamu? Kau pasti sudah berkumpul bersama mereka disana ya ? Sampaikan salamku pada mereka ya Hae. Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku menintai mereka, sama sepertimu.

_**Sunk in the longing that gets heavier as time passes**_

_**Can I travel back time?**_

_**If you hug me just like you did before**_

_**Then I will be better**_

Donghae kau bilang aku harus jadi namja yang tegar. Aku akan berusaha . Aku janji. Tapi biarkan untuk kali ini saja . Hari ini. Kau melihatku menangis. Kau tahu aku selalu mengingat semua tentangmu. Kau masih ingat seribu burung origami yang kita buat dimana setiap burung berisi permohonan kita. Kau bilang jika kita membuat seribu origami itu permohonan kita akan terkabul. Yak,aku masih mengingatnya . Di setiap burung origami yang kita tulis permohonan agar kita selalu bersama selamanya. Tapi tampaknya usaha kita sia-sia. Kau tetap meninggalkanku Hae.

Hae ,apa yang kau lakukan disana selama lima tahun terakhir ini? Apakah kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan lima tahun terakhir ini ? Aku berusaha terlihat tegar di depan mereka semua . Berusaha menyimpan tangisku sendiri . Berusaha terlihat tegar seperti perkataanmu sebelum meninggalkanku . Aku tahu kau pasti meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini Hae .

_**I follow the wet and rainy road**_

_**And look back to our memories**_

_**The blurry rain reminds me of you**_

_**And you fill up in my tears**_

Hae, segala kenangan tentang kita masih terus berputar dikepalaku. Kau masih ingat kencan pertama kita. Bagaimana hujan turun dengan derasnya sewaktu kau akan mengantarkan pulang kerumah setelah seharian bermain di taman bermain. Aku ingat saat itu kau memakaikan jaketmu padaku padahal kau sendiri kedinginan. Aish kau memang bodoh mengorbankan dirimu untukku. Dan beberapa hari setelahnya kau jatuh sakit. Waktu itu aku tidak berhenti menyalahkan diriku karena telah membuatmu jatuh sakit. Dan kau hanya berkata ,

"Kau ini,sudahlah jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,aku tidak apa-apa asalkan kau baik-baik saja," katamu sambil menatapku

Aku sangat merindukan kata-katamu itu Hae.

Hae ,apakah disana kau masih sering melihat hujan? Kau bilang kau sangat menyukai hujan. Kau bilang hujan itu indah. Ne,kau benar. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sana seperti yang kau katakan padaku. Setiap hujan turun aku selalu mengingatmu Hae. Apakah kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan Hae?

Donghae, kau ingat setiap malam kita saling bercerita tentang mimpi-mimpi kita. Mimpi tentang masa depan kita. Tentang harapan dan keinginan kita. Kau terus mendorongku mewujudkan mimpi-mimpiku. Tidak pernah lelah mendorongku untuk mewujudkan mimpiku Hae. Bahkan ketika aku sudah merasa putus asa kau akan berdiri di belakangku menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku untuk terus meraih semua impianku. Menggapai mimpiku. Tapi kini ?

Hae ,kau lihat di tangan kananku sekarang? Aku masih memakai gelang buatanmu . Gelang bintang. Bolehkah aku menamainya begitu ? Aku tak tahu kenapa kau memilih gelang ini untukku. Sampai kau bilang kau ingin menjadi bintang-bintang untuk diriku. Kau berhasil . Kau sudah menjadi bintang buatku. Bukan untuk kali ini saja. Tapi untuk selamanya

.

_**It scatters – the times you were with me**_

_**The memories you were with me**_

_**Can I travel back time?**_

_**If you hug me just like you did before**_

_**Then I will be better**_

Donghae ,apa kau disana sudah memiliki namja chingu baru? Aku harap kau berkata tidak . Karena kau masih mempunyai aku. Aku egois ya ? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau melihatmu bersama orang lain . Aku tidak mau dan aku tak akan pernah bisa Hae.

Donghae ,aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Jeongmal bogoshippo. Kau tahu,kau begitu cepat ,meninggalkanku. Tapi ini mungkin yang terbaik untukmu . Aku tidak sanggup bila harus melihatmu menahan rasa sakit itu. Hae biarkan kali ini kau melihatku menangis. Sekali ini saja . Saranghae . Jeongmal saranghae,'

Kembali kuhapus air mataku di depan nisan Donghae. Menatap nisan itu kembali seakan-akan melihat Donghae berdiri dihadapanku.

"Eunhyuk-ah...kau kah itu?" suara seorang namja tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

* * *

"Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu Eunhyuk-ah," sapa seorang namja yang kini berada di hadapanku. Namja itu Lee Sungmin. Saudara laki-laki Donghae. Sudah hampir lima tahun aku tak bertemu dirinya. Semanjak kematian Donghae, ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Paris dan kembali ke Amerika. Ya sama sepertiku yang memilih kembali ke Korea.

"Ne Hyung,sudah hampir lima tahun kita tidak bertemu," balasku tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Ne,ini pertama kalinya aku kembali ke Paris setelah kematiannya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Donghae akan pergi secepat itu," balasnya datar.

"Aku bukan Hyung yang baik Hyuk. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa Donghae menderita leukimia selama ini. Aku baru mengetahuinya seminggu sebelum kematiannya. Hhh," Aku tahu Sungmin Hyung pasti juga merasa kehilangan atas kepergian dongsaeng tercintanya. Sama sepertiku.

"Donghae sengaja menyembunyikan itu dari kita semua Hyung. Dia tak ingin kita khawatir akan keadaannya,"

"Aish dia selalu saja seperti itu,selalu tidak ingin merepotkan semua orang," ucapnya menatap nanar nisan marmer putih dihadapannya.

"Namja bodoh," tambah Sungmin Hyung lagi sembari menyeka air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

" Namja bodoh? Kurasa juga begitu Hyung. Dia namja bodoh yang tega meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencintainya," balasku lirih.

"Bahkan hingga saat ini,aku masih tidak percaya bahwa dia telah meninggalkanku Hyung," ingatan lima tahun lalu kembali berputar dalam otakku. Kenangan terakhirku bersamanya.

Flashback, five years ago

"_Eunhyuk-ah,kau tahu apa hal terindah yang diberikan tuhan untukku?" kata Donghae sambil memandangku_

"_Aku tidak tahu ,memang apa Hae?" tanyaku padanya_

"_Kau Hyuk. Kau adalah hal terindah yang diberikan tuhan untukku. Saranghae Lee Hyukjae" katanya tersenyum lebar_

"_Nado saranghae ," kataku sambil memeluknya_

"_Hyuk,jika nanti aku tidak ada di sampingmu lagi. Ingatlah akan satu hal. Aku, Lee Donghae selalu mencintaimu. Percayalah takdir akan menyatukan kita nantinya Hyuk"_

"_Hae...aku tahu itu,tapi bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Seakan kau ingin meninggalkanku saat ini,"_

"_Terimakasih Hyuk telah menjadi hal terindah dalam hidupku. Terimakasih telah memberi warna pada kehidupanku. Jadilah namja yang tegar dan jangan pernah menangis lagi karenaku ne Hyuk,"_

"_Aku... aku akan berusaha Hae..," air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. _

"_Eunhyuk-ah aku lelah biarkan aku istirahat sebentar saja di pelukanmu."_

"_Ne ," jawabku berusaha menahan tangisku_

"_Lee Donghae...jeongmal Saranghae. Jangan tinggalkan aku Hae..."_

Pelukan itu. Pelukan terakhirku dengan Donghae . Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Dan senyuman itu. Senyuman terakhir yang ia berikan untukku.

_**I still hear you voice**_

_**I still feel your touch**_

_**Today I live in your tracks again**_

_**I still see your image**_

_**I still feel your warmth**_

_**Even while I'm singing at this moment,**_

_**I see you**_

_**I will see you again tomorrow**_

_**I will hear you again tomorrow**_

_**Tomorrow will be just like today**_

"Aku yakin dia kini telah beristirahat dengan tenang disana Hyuk. Biarkan dia menjagamu darisana Hyuk. Tetaplah bertahan neh. Hingga takdir kembali menyatukan kalian," kata Sungmin Hyung sembari memelukku.

"Aku yakin dia pasti masih menunggumu di sana Hyuk," tambahnya lagi.

"Ne, Hyung aku pun juga begitu. Hingga saat itu tiba. Aku akan tetap bertahan disini Hyung. Menunggu takdir yang akan menyatukanku dengannya nanti," balasku sembari menatap lurus nisan marmer putih di hadapanku lagi.

* * *

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua namja itu, sesosok namja berpakaian putih tersenyum mendengar ucapan mereka.

'Tunggulah hingga saat itu tiba Hyukkie,kita akan kembali bersama. Tanpa ada yang harus memisahkan kita lagi. '

**FIN  
**

* * *

Annyeong yoreobun, kali ini aku dateng bawa ff angst. Gimana menurut kalian,apakah ff ini bisa bikin kalian nagis . Hehehe #ketawa setan #ditimpuk reader.

FF ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari lagunaya back in time-lyn sama the time of walking in rememberance- nell. Kedua lagu itu bener-bener bagus menurutku. Dijamin kalo lagi galau ndengerin lagu itu pasti akan semakin galau (?). Oh yaa buat yang nungguin kelanjutan Ffku yang Y , aku bakal mendekin ff itu jadi beberapa chapter aja-ga lebih dari sepuluh. Tapi sabar yaaa reader aku mesti ngedit ff itu lagi,jadi mian agak lama. Sementara Ffku Story About Usku bakal aku remake ulang tapi masih dengan alur cerita yang sama. Jujur aku kurang puas sama ff Story About Usku kemarin hehe. Masih adakah yang masih nunggu kedua ff itu?

Oh yaaa aku mau ngucapin buat Eun Byeol yang udah ndukung aku buat nulis lagi. Makasih chingu

Hehe :D

Dan ga lupa buat dongsaengku tersayang Song Hye Woo : makasih banget supportnya cuyunng :* . Ayo jangan males nerusin ffmu. Banyak reader yang nungguin ffmu lhoh hehe :D

Dan terakhir kali, Dont forget to review this fanfict neh Review dari kalian buat aku jadi semangat nulis lagi,dan yaah semakin banyak review di ff ini dan ffku Y ,semakin cepat aku nyelesein ff itu. Hehe :p #dikroyok reader

Sekian dulu cuap-cuap dariku,kalo ada yang mau kenalan,minta alamat twitter silahkan PM aku aja neh

Love ,

Han RanRan


End file.
